


Replacements

by WillaYork



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caught in the Act, F/M, bonding over sneakyness, notdead!Sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillaYork/pseuds/WillaYork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry unexpectedly walks in on Ginny attempting to replace something long gone Draco steps in to explain exactly what's going on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replacements

**Author's Note:**

> I had honestly forgotten about this until I found it just now; no idea when I even wrote it and I'm not sure what I think of it; so any feedback would be appreciated~!

“You didn’t see it coming?” 

 

Panting from his mad dash, Harry let his eyes fall shut in disgusted acceptance- who else?- apparently the library hadn’t been as empty as he’d hoped when he charged into the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

 

Harry could only shake his head mutely, mind still whirling in shock.

 

“She’s trying to replace Tom.” 

 

When this got no response from the wide-eyed teenaged savior Draco sighed and, sounding quite put-upon, continued his explanation.

 

“She really just wants the boy she fell in love with at 11.   She’s trying to find a replacement who would rather destroy her than loose her.   There were other ways he could have come back you know.  He didn’t have to kill her; other ways would have been slower, but wouldn’t have gotten him caught…but he went for the way that would have left her dead. 

 

As for Sirius…well at least he’s a Black.  He’s got that “bad boy” image but, inside, he’s really a good guy; he’s not what she really needs.  Or wants.”

 

Harry seemed to at least be processing Draco’s words, though the shock definitely wasn’t gone yet. 

 

“But, what about…”

 

“You?  First it was you because you saved her, but…”

 

Harry shook his head, “I walked in…she didn’t even stop.”  Harry was definitely talking mostly to himself, barely even aware of Draco’s continued presence, “Sirius tried, but she just… “Come back later”…”      

 

“Be glad she’s a Gryffindor then”     

 

Harry watched, dazed, still lost in the vision of his (ex)girlfriend riding his godfather, as Draco walked past him and out into the hallway. 

 

“What?  Why?”

 

“That was Gryffindor bravery in action.  A Slytherin would have done it purposefully; timed it.”

 

Draco took the last step out of the library and closed the door on Potter’s continued shock. 

           

 

“I did you know.”

 

Draco smiled at the door before turning to face out into the hallway.  “What? Plan it?  I know.”

 

Ginny didn’t respond, but her curiosity shone through her eyes and Draco answered the unspoken questions.

 

“Because he deserved to know.  None of them know what _he’s_ really like.  I do. You do.  Harry does.  Somewhat.  Because I do understand.  I know what it’s like to stand before him and quake…and not solely from fear.” 

 

Through his speech Draco’s face remained serious, impassive, now the smirk that defined “Malfoy” to a generation spread across his face; satisfied. 

 

Ginny, on the other hand, looked gobsmacked.  Slowly, recognition spread and she nodded.

 

“I know what your Tom was like.”  Draco sighed, “That’s the Lord Voldemort my father followed.  That’s the man you want and, if he still existed, I’d be the first to take you to him, but…

 

Ginny cut him off, shaking her head with a sad smile, “But he doesn’t.  I know that.  That’s why you’re here.  I don’t know if it was 10 years of being almost dead or if he was gone before that…but _my_ Tom’s dead.”

 

“Believe me Ginerva, he is.”  Draco’s voice echoed with determination resolve, and personal knowledge.  “And you can’t keep waiting for him.  Or trying to find his twin.”

 

“You’re right.”

 

“Of course I am.”  The reply was so automatic, so “Draco Malfoy” that Ginny had to grin at her companion.  And then she kept looking.

 

“You know,” she mused (Draco looked suddenly suspicious,) “Sirius has decided we’re over…I think you and I might make a better couple.”

 

Draco’s shock shone in his expression for only an instant before it was replaced by consideration. 

 

“Plus,”  he smirks, giving her a good up-and-down, “it won’t hurt that I’m basically his nephew.”

 

Ginny’s smirk echoed Draco’s almost perfectly.  “Well, yeah, the fact that you could be his son reinforced the my-godson-caught-me-with-a-16-year-old thing he’s freaking out over.”

 

As she spoke Draco crossed the hallway until he was leaning up against her, both of them held up more by the wall than by their own legs.  He leaned in but, rather than meeting her kiss, Draco fastened his lips to her neck. 

 

“You’re wicked.”  He whispered between sucking kisses intended to leave  marks that would be visible above all but the most formal of starched collars.  “Are you sure you’re really a Gryffindor?”

 

“Oh, yeah,” Ginny moaned as Draco progressed upwards to devour her ear, tongue dipping into the folds and nipping at the lobe.  “Mmmm….but…I probably would’ve done…fine in Slyth…er..in…too.  Don’t stop!..”

 

“Shut up.”  Draco murmured before _finally_ fastening his lips to Ginny’s.

 

Neither was in any shape to notice the creak of the door behind them opening.

 

“Ginny! Oh my god! What are you…”

 

“Sorry Potter,”  Draco pulled away long enough to gasp, “You missed your chance”  The snark was hampered by the redhead now attacking Draco’s neck, but it seemed to work well enough as the library door slammed and Harry again retreated inside.

 

Chuckling, Ginny pulled back enough to look into Draco’s satisfied face.

 

“Upstairs?”

 

Fin


End file.
